Beneath the Stairwell
by Lady Melanthe
Summary: Jacques and Fon unwind beneath the academy's stairwell.


**Author's comments:**

**I was bored so I just typed up some quick smut. **

"Gosh, Fon, you're so hot." Jacques kissed the boy's face, his neck, shoulders, and sucked dark bruises in his skin. Fon moaned blushing but pushed back on the man's chest.

"I-I don't have time for this, Jake." He groaned. "We have a meeting to get to, remember?"

Jacques was relentless though and nipped at the boy's lips.

"Nicolas and the others can handle it. Besides," he licked his lips, "When was the last time we had sex?"

Fon thought for a moment. It had been nearly a month. Between exams and carrying out plans for their cause, he and Jacques had been busy; far too busy to make love. They had jerked off together beneath the sheets every once in a while but aside from that occasional kisses and neck rubs were about as intimate as they had gotten lately. Still, Fon had a duty to fulfill and he couldn't let anything like sex deter him from-

Fon cried out without meaning to. Jacques laughed and pressed his knee harder up against the boy's crotch. His knees buckled.

"We-we have to go." He said from between clenched teeth but his lover wasn't convinced. He started to undo Fon's pants, the boy fighting to hold onto his self-control. He pushed weakly at Jacques' hands ignoring the way he unconsciously rolled his hips against the thigh pressed between his legs.

"Just real quick, Fon. It'll be quick." Jake whispered in his ear. Fon moaned. Despite his attempts Jake was able to get into his pants. He slips his finger beneath the waistband and fondles the boy's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and smearing the precum down the shaft.

Fon bucked his hips and mewled, pleasure shooting up from his cock to the pit of his stomach.

"Ja~ke."

Jacques pulled down his underwear. Fon's cock bobbed out flushed and dripping, stretching up towards his navel. Jake stood back for a moment and took a look at Fon. The boy stared up at him with heavy lids. Sweat had begun to gather at his brown and upon his red cheeks. His clothes were askew.

"You're so gorgeous, Fon." Jake said and Fon's face became even redder.

"Let's just… get this over with."

"No need to be in such a hurry. Like I said, the others can have one simple meeting without us."

Jacques pushed Fon back up against the wall.

"Well what about someone finding us?"

"Fon. We're beneath a stairwell after school. No one is going to see us."

Fon tried to protest but Jacques kissed him. He pushed his tongue pass Fon's lips and into his mouth. French fries and tea still lingered on the boy's tongue from lunch. Fon moaned against Jake's mouth feeling his tongue slide in and out, brushing against his own tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. He jumped, startled, when Jake grabbed his hands and pressed them against his groin. Jacques was hard. His cock strained in his pants wanting, needing to be released.

"Come on, Fon. We both need this." Jacques looked into Fon's eyes and the lust and silent pleading reflected in them was too much for him resist.

"Okay." Fon sighed. Jacques hugged him instantly. Fon gritted his teeth together as the pressure of his cock being squeezed between their bodies was almost too much to bear.

"But we have to be qui-"

Jacques flipped him over and pushed him into the wall. Fon put his hands to the wall, bracing himself, and pushed his ass back. Jacques yanked his pants down around his ankles. His hands grabbed his ass cheeks, his fingers digging deep into the pale globes. He spread them apart and stared down at the winkled hole already twitching beneath his gaze. Just looking at it made him cock weep.

Fon gave a startled cry when he felt something warm and wet drip onto his ass.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't bring any lube with me." Jake said. Fon grumbled but nodded his head in understanding. The thought that Jacques had planned to do something like this aggravated him worse than not having any proper lubrication. That and it was kind of hard to be mad at the blond man when he was fisting his dick.

Fon pushed his hips back even more and bit his lips hard enough to make them bleed. _Don't make a sound. Someone might hear. Don't make a sound. Someone might hear. _

Suddenly two saliva coated fingers shoved inside of his hole. Fon moaned and bit down even more. Jacques thrust his fingers in and out without restraint stretching his lover. He worked them in to the knuckles. When he withdrew them at first it was only to spit on them again, then he pushed them back inside this time with three fingers. After a few good thrusts and kiss to the back of Fon's ear, he pulled them out for good.

They were soon replaced by the heated pressure of his cock. Fuck, they had forgotten the condom but it was too late. Jacques' naked cock was pushing inside of him like it belonged there settled between his cheeks and filling his hole.

Jacques draped his body over his, wrapped one arm around his slender waist while the other remained at his hips pressing finger marks into the skin as he thrust in long and deep. He fucked the boy hard, desperately as if it would be the last time he would be able to fuck him, hold him, hear him moan. Fon's nails scraped the paint from the wall beneath his sweating palms. With each thrust Jacques grunted. His breaths matched his wild rhythm and Fon's skin rose in goose bumps beneath his pants.

"Ah Goddess Jake fuck me harder."

Jacques' chest rumbled against his back as he laughed. "What's the magic word, Fon?" He sounded winded.

"_Please_, Jake."

"Please what?" He always did have a talent for getting under Fon's skin.

"Please fuck me harder! Fuck me harder with you cock, Jake. _Please_!" Fon screamed. His yells echoed up the stairs and into the halls as Jacques slammed home, thrusting harder and deeper than before. The tip of his cock dug into his prostate each time he drove back in. His fist squeezed Fon's swollen cock tighter and tighter until the boy felt as if it would be crushed in Jacques' grasp.

Finally, Fon came with a long drawn out groan. His body tensed and shivered. White flashed behind his eyelids. His hole clenched around Jacques cock. The man jerked him off a few more times. His hips jerked spastically. He was barely able to pull out before he came and splattered his semen all over the school's floor.

Thoroughly fucked Fon slumped onto his knees. He panted heavy. Jacques slumped down beside him. As they tried to catch their Fon noticed shadows moving against the wall above them. He looked up and instantly his face paled. Confused over his reaction Jacques looked up as well.

Nicolas, Crudup, and the rest of their group stared down at them from over the stair railings. There wasn't a pair of eyes that weren't wide in shock. Their mouths hung open and each of the young men's faces was flushed bright red. Upon being spotted Nicolas pulled at his collar.

"Um, We were just trying to-to…uhhh…" he could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"We were just coming to get your opinion on a strategy but-um- we see guys are a bit busy sooo…" As Crudup spoke his eyes flashed between Fon and the small puddle of cum still on the floor. All of the other men continued to stare in silent disbelief at what they had just seen.

Jacques struggled to say something, his charisma escaping him for a moment. Meanwhile Fon was absolutely mortified. So much for nobody finding them.


End file.
